A Study in Blue
by E.V Morris
Summary: With no companions around, the Doctor heads to London and meets someone he never expected. How is the Consultant Detective in modern London? And Why? 11th Doctor
1. Chapter 1

A Study in Blue

Lounging around the TARDIS was how the Doctor spent his time now-a-days. With no companion keeping him busy, the Doctor was subject to extreme boredom. You would think that with all of time and space to entertain you, boredom is impossible. Well, it just wasn't the same without someone to be amazed by it all. _Might as well stop in London. _He thought. Hopping up from his chair he jumped around the TARDIS console hitting buttons and pulling levers, happy for something to finally do.

As the TARDIS landed, the Doctor smiled at the familiar sound of the universe. Running out the door he grabbed his brown trench coat and pulled open the door. Poking his head out he saw that the TARDIS had landed in a dark alley. Pulling on his coat, he ran out to see exactly where he was, but didn't get far. On coming out of the alley he ran head on into a very surprised John Watson.

"Terribly sorry, got a bit excited there. I'm the Doctor by the way." The Doctor said. With a smile he held out his hand.

"John Watson." He said, shaking the Doctor's outstretched hand timidly.

"Oh like in the books?" Asked the Doctor with a smile.

"What books?" If John hadn't been confused before by this strange man already, he definitely was now.

"You know, Sherlock Holmes, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, it's a classic!"

"Well I'm not sure who Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is, but Sherlock is my flat mate. You must be refering to my blog."

"Sherlock, is here? What year is it?" It was his turn to be confused now. _Perhaps the TARDIS had gotten the time wrong again. But he did mention a blog. There wern't blogs in the 18th century, right?_

"Where have you been living? It's 2012. What does that have to do with Sherlock being here?"

Completely ignoring John's questions, the Doctor turned and ran off saying, "I'll be seeing you Dr. Watson!" John confirmed that this man was mad and had no idea what he was talking about. Dismissing him from his thoughts, he went off to get what he origanaly set out for. Milk.


	2. Meeting Sherlock

**Thank you soooo much for the kind reviews! I had no idea I could get **_**anyone **_**to read this! I'd love to get some feedback on things like if the characters are, well, in character and my writing in general. Don't be aftraid to give negitive reviews too! I love you all!**

**I (sadly) don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock. ;)**

_ Lets take a look at the blog Watson mentioned. _Using the TARDIS he went online to his blog. On clicking the link, a green banner appeared on the screen reading: The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson. _Boring title,_ He thought. But when he read through the stories, he laughed out loud more than once. On clicking on a post titled: Hat-man and Robin he really laughed. "Ha! Still got that ol' deerstalker I see, eh Sherlock." Seeing how Sherlock was almost exactly the same as in the 18th Century as in the 21st made the Doctor less worried, but something still had to be done about this. _Well then, _He thought, _lets see Baker Street. _

Grabbing his coat, the Doctor went out the door onto the street again. He walked along the road thinking about what he would say. _Hi, I'm the Doctor! I'm an alien and you're in the wrong time stream! _Ya, right.

_219, 220, 221B! Bingo! _He paused for a second, then knocked. A few seconds later a friendly looking women opened the door. _This must be Mrs. Hudson. _He remembered from some comments on the blog. "You must be Mrs. Hudson! I'm very happy to meet you! I'm the Doctor. Could I see Sherlock please?" Mrs. Hudson didn't seem very flustered.

"Right upstairs, dear. Follow me." They went up a small flight of stairs and into a desent but messy flat. There was a man looking out the window into the street as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Got anouther one for you Sherlock." She said to him. She left the Doctor and Sherlock.

"Hello Sherlock. I'm a _very _big fan of your's."

"Although that is a true statement, it isn't the reason you're here, Is it."

"It isn't so much as what you can do for me, but what I can do for you."

"And what could you possibly do for me?"

"Cure your boredom." The Doctor said with a big grin.

Struggling up the stairs with the groceries he had just bought, John heard voices in his flat. Sounded like arguing. "What's going on Sher-" He almost dropped the bags. "What the- What is _he _doing here?"

"We were discussing the possibility of time travel. It is absolutly perposterous don't you agree John?"

"I'm telling you Sherlock, it's completly possible! Like I said earlier, time isn't a strict progression between cause an effect, but acually its more like a-" The Doctor tried to justify

"Yes, yes I heard you the first time. I highly dought you can prove your therories."

John was still standing dumb-founded at the door. "Sherlock this man is a _mad man!"_

"That never stopped you before, John." Sherlock countered.

"He ran into me on the streetl, Sherlock. Out of an alley. Who hangs out in an alley? He isn't safe, I'm telling you, Sherlock."

"Sorry again about that, John." The Doctor had an apoligetic smile on his face.


	3. Mysterious Cards

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this. Been busy with a speech I have to give for English. But that's done now and I should be able to post about once a week. Thank you all for reading this! Love you all! :)**

After talking for hours about the possibilities of time travel and paradoxes, the conversation of the two men still hadn't died down, to John's dismay. Around noon he had eventually nodded off, but a loud exclamation from the Doctor jerked him awake.

"Well! I best be off then, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock smiled, "Please, call me Sherlock."

"All right then, Sherlock." The Doctor had big smile on his face. "See you around!" With a little wave he left the flat.

"Please tell me you aren't going to see him again." John pleaded.

"I honestly don't know what you are so worked up about, John. Everyone told you I was mad and did you listen to them? No. And why? Instinct. I would think that if anyone could understand it would be you." Sherlock countered.

John sighed and gave up. Sherlock got his violin and music and started composing, while John went up to his room to update his blog.

Meanwhile the Doctor was happily walking down the street. He sat on bench and picked up a stray newspaper laying next to him. The cover story read:

_**Mysterious String of Events has Police Baffled**_

Reading on he found that there had been many strange, seeming unrelated crimes had been committed in the last month. Everything from murder to robbery. The only thing linking them all was that at every scene of the crime there was a card with a picture of a man on it. Under the picture on every card was a series of circles. The newspaper stated that the picture was that of James Moriary. "It couldn't be-" He said aloud. "But he- no. It just isn't possible. Oh no-no-no-no-no. This is definitely not good. Worse than not good. This is bad, very bad." The Doctor ran back up to Baker Street as fast as his legs would take him. He needed to stop this before it got out of hand. What would happen if it did- he didn't even want to think about it.

**A/N Sorry it's so much shorter than the last chapter. I'm hoping to have the chapters be between 350-600 words every time. Ya, it's a big margin but this is my first story. I'm thinking about changing the Doctor to the 11th instead of the 10th. What do you guys think? Please don't hesitate to review! I want feedback! ;)**


	4. Welcome to the TARDIS!

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Thank you to all the people who gave advise about changing the Doctors. I've decided to change to the 11th Doctor. Thank you for the advice and reviews from everyone! When I get the time I'll edit the first couple chap.**

**Neko Morie- Thank you, I'll make sure to re-read the chapters more. :)**

**puddinflaun and NerdoftheWorld- Lets just say it's either the Wholock fandom's biggest dream or worst nightmare. **

**This story is based between Hound of Baskerville and Reichenbach. **

**BANG!**

The door to 221b swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. "What the-" John ran out from his room to see what was happening.

The Doctor burst into the room panting. "He's back. You need to help me, Sherlock. The Master is back and I need help. Normally I wouldn't, but this is big. Really big. Bigger than me, and that's saying something. You're the only one that can help me." The Doctor said in a slightly panicky tone.

"Surely a man of your intellect doesn't have a, master. " Sherlock inquired.

"Not my master, the Master. He's an alien like me. One of my worst enemies, my arch nemesis if you will. He once tried to destroy the world with lots of tiny cyborgs he called the Toclafane, but that's another story for another time."

"You're an alien?" John exclaimed, "Ha! You expect me to believe that? You are completely mad."

The Doctor gave John a hard stare, but suddenly smiled, "Grab your hats gentlemen! We'll talk on the way." Sherlock stood up and tied his scarf around his neck without hesitation. At first, John looked astonished that Sherlock would even consider following this mad man, and was about to argue, but then remembered how futile it was arguing with Sherlock. John reluctantly grabbed his coat and ran after Sherlock who had already left the flat. The Doctor was halfway out the door by the time Sherlock and John got downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked.

"Somewhere to prove to John that I'm not lying, or mad." The Doctor added, "We'll do a bit of research too. Now, I know the Master and Moriarty have somehow met and are working together. Those combined forces could distroy the world as we know it if we let it. With your deductions, John's medical knowledge and my knowledge about everything else, we should be almost unstopable. That is, if Moriarty and the Master havn't gotten too strong..." He trailed off at the end of his sentence. After walking a couple blocks, the Doctor turned down a dark alley. "We're here!" He said happily. An old, blue police box loomed out of the darkness. He took a key out of his jacket and unlocked the door. John and Sherlock looked on skeptically. "Well don't just stand there! Come in!" The Doctor jumped in leaving the door open a crack.

John and Sherlock looked at each other. Sherlock turned up his coat collar and walked inside. John hesitated, then followed. He almost ran right into Sherlock, who had stopped dead in his tracks staring dumbfounded at the huge interior. The Doctor was nonchalantly sitting in a little chair smiling at them. "Welcome to the TARDIS! That's time and relative dimensions in space. The inside is bigger than the outside. Well, I suppose you noticed that... What do you think? Pretty impressive if I do say so myself."

Sherlock snapped out of his shock quickly and started to look around, studying the TARDIS' console. "Impressive, but doesn't it need 6 people to pilot it properly?"

"Well, yes, it does. Only happened once at the Medusa Cascade... but that's besides the point." The Doctor jumped up from his chair to a monitor on the consul and started typing on the keyboard. "We need to find out what the Master and Moriarty are up to, and fast."

**Keep your guesses about what's next coming! It really helps me develop the storyline a lot. You are all amazing! :D **


	5. They're Back!

**I am sooooooo sorry about not updating for a month. I'm determined to finish this story and my friends are bugging me about it a lot so I shouldn't have such a large gap ever again. Well the story is finally getting somewhere so I hope you guys can forgive me. -_-**

It dawned on the trio pretty quickly that trying to do research on Moriarty and the Master wasn't going to help at all.

"Well we obviously aren't going to get anywhere with this. They haven't left as much as a fingerprint for us." The Doctor said with an exasperated tone.

"That's the consulting criminal for you, Doctor" Sherlock replied in an equally exasperated tone. "Never getting his hands dirty, never getting caught."

"Well then! I guess it's obvious what we have to do now, isn't it? Field work it is!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly. He never liked research. Too slow and boring.

The Doctor ran enthusiastically out of the TARDIS followed by an equally enthusiastic Sherlock and a reluctant John. "So do you have a plan, Doctor?" Sherlock asked quizzically.

"Of course I do! Trouble tends to find its way to me, and I'm guessing the same is for you Sherlock. So I say we just wait for the trouble to find us!"

"That's mad Doctor. There is no way to tell if they will come after you and even if they do, what will you do then? Wing it?" John was being as defiant as ever.

"Do you have a better idea Dr. Watson? Didn't think so." The Doctor answered cockily. "Now lets get a move on! We have a couple of masterminds to catch!"

It didn't take long for something to happen to the trio. The first thing they had done was go to the scene of the last committed crime, the murder of a Mr. Jackson Taylor Moore. An accountant at the local bank. As far as anyone could tell, he had no enemies, therefore there were no suspects. Sherlock had convinced the man in charge of the scene, D.I. Kellam, to let them on for 5 min. tops, though he didn't seem very happy that Sherlock was there. He muttering under his breath something about "stealing his thunder" as they walked by.

The crime had been committed yesterday in the man's bedroom, but the body had been taken away, much to Sherlock's displeasure. That was always his favorite part. Sherlock took out his pocket magnifier and started to investigate everything in the room, from the walls to a doily on the side table.

Sherlock was very absorbed in his deductions. The Doctor had tried to help at first, but soon realized that it was no use. Sherlock did not want to be disturbed. The Doctor looked at his watch and suddenly had a very worried look on his face. "It's been almost 7 min., and I don't think that Kellam is just being generous." The Doctor was very worried now, "Something's wrong, very wrong." Suddenly the door to the bedroom burst open and hit the wall with a large bang. Two men swaggered into the room, one had black hair and one had dirty blonde.

"Hello boys!" The black haired one one said in an obnoxious tone, gesturing at them with wide hand movements.

"We're back!" Announced the blond one.

"Master." The Doctor said curtly to the blond one.

"Moriarty." Sherlock said in the same tone as the Doctor to the black haired man.

_Finally, something fun is going on! _Thought Sherlock excitedly.

**Again, soooo sorry about not updating! I'll try to update it every week but I'm kinda winging it from here on out so it might be slightly longer till I update sometimes. If you guys bug me about it though, I'll probably get to it faster. By the way feel free to tell me off for not updating. I deserve it. :P**


	6. The Story Starts to Get Somewhere

**I've felt really REALLY bad about not updating for like, 3 months. I don't have a good excuse, so I'm not going to try. I hope you all haven't given up on my yet! This chapter is very slightly longer than normal for you, to kind of make up for it. I know, I know, it doesn't really help. **

**HUGE thanks to Lilybugarini for making me write this and helping me along the way. Check out her fanfiction if you get the time! (She updates way more that I do)**

**Enjoy this very late update!**

"Can I just say," Moriarty said, "that it is an _honor _to finally be meeting you, Doctor. The Oncoming Storm, an impressive title, nothing compared to the Consulting Criminal, for sure," He smiled evilly, "but impressive nonetheless." The Doctor was as silent and stony faced as ever. Not flicker of emotion crossed his face for even a second.

"Oh yes, my new friend Jim here has told me all about the famous Sherlock Holmes as well." The Master said, "Hat-man himself! And his sidekick Robin too! You know, that deerstalker suits you, Holmes. I can hardly to recognize you without it."

"So I've been told." said Sherlock icily.

Sherlock and Moriarty stared at each other with complete loathing in their eyes. The Doctor did the same with the Master, but not quite as seriously. John, feeling both hatred toward the two villains and a bit left out, tried to stare at them with the loathing of his colleagues. It didn't have quite the same effect.

After almost a minute of the silent stare down, The Doctor finally broke the silence, much to the relief of John, "What's the point of coming out in the open like this? Showing yourselves to us? It seems just a _bit_ pointless." He said.

"Isn't it obvious? They got _bored_. It's been almost a year since they started this little scheme and just as long for us to find out what was happening. We've had a shadow on us since we started, reporting back to the boss on how far we've come." Sherlock's face changed dramatically to a look of realization. "Oh, stupid me! Stupid, STUPID! We've been on the wrong trail the whole time! So far off it would have taken us weeks, maybe months to get on track again!"

"Exactly _how_ far off track where we?" John asked.

The Doctor was much quicker following Sherlock's train of thoughts. "How could we have been so stupid? We followed a fake lead that these two didn't even plant! How does that even happen?" Then he looked down at his arms and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time. Exactly five tally marks were on his left wrist in a black ink. His expression turned dark. "Oh this is very not good. I mean, this is a plane ride, 5 quid in a taxi and a long walk away from good."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Sherlock asked, who had pulled out his gun but had no clue why. Not that he would admit he didn't know something.

"You have your gun out." He said, gesturing to the gun in Sherlock's hand. "And so does John."

"So?" John asked, staring at the gun in his hands.

"What exactly were you aiming at?" The Doctor asked, his voice growing darker by the minute. John looked confused for a moment, but, still not willing to admit he had no idea what was going on, Sherlock remained indifferent. "And most importantly," The Doctor added. "Where are The Master and Moriarty?" The Doctor whipped out a gun-shaped object from inside his coat and went over to Sherlock, taking his hand and shooting something into his hand. Sherlock hissed a little from the pain.

"What did you do?" He asked, mild irritation coming from his voice as he flexed his hand, curious.

"It's a nanorecorder," He explained, holding up the gun like device, "It injects a tiny recording device into the palm of your hand." He grabbed John's hand and proceeded to do exactly that, shooting the miniature device through his skin. He did the same to himself, wincing slightly as it buried into his flesh. "It fuses with the cartilage in your hand. It'll connect telepathically to the speech centers of your brain and when you hit it like so." He tapped the palm of his hand with his middle finger and it started glowing red. "When you say things while it's lit up, it'll record what you're saying." He tapped the light again, and it started blinking. "But only when you touch it again." He tapped it, and the sound of his recorded message filled the room.

"When you say things while it's lit up, it'll record what you're saying."

"That's amazing!" John exclaimed in awe.

"But what's the point?" Sherlock drawled, unamused by The Doctor's toys.

"Don't you see? Use your mind!" Sherlock huffed at this. "You both have guns in your hands, but you don't know what you're pointing at. Both The Master and Moriarty were standing right in front of us, but they managed to escape without us knowing how. Conclusion? The Silence is coming. They're here, actually. Hiding."

"The Silence?" Sherlock scoffed, "What are you going on about?"

"Only the _worst_ beings out there in the universe! Well, a close second. Well, third. Technically they're fourth, but those other ones don't really count. Anyway they are _really_ bad, and they won't leave me alone."

"What makes this certain species so bad?" John asked. The Doctor stared at him like he had drooled on his shirt.

"The Silence isn't a species. It's a cult. Their belief is that 'silence will fall when the question is asked' and I'm currently the only one, well, one of two, who knows the answer to that particular question. They don't like me much. But that's not what makes them dangerous. Not only are they power hungry and not afraid to kill, but as soon as you look away from them, all traces of them are wiped from your memory, and whatever they tell you while viewing one of them is subconsciously inserted into your brain's command center, and you proceed to do whatever you were told."  
John had no idea how to respond, he didn't fully understand but could tell that they were pretty bad. He decided not to say anything. Even Sherlock had a distressed look on his face now. They both looked just about to give up.  
"Oh don't give me that look! It isn't impossible to fight them! I did it once before, I can do it again. Now, let's get started."

**I really have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I'm sorry, but it could be just as long a wait as this one. Lilybugarini I'm sure will force me to write so hopefully that will make me write more! **

**I still love you all!**

**DFTBA!**


End file.
